(1) Field of the Invention
The invention deals generally with a mechanical warning system for the detection of the approach of tornadoes, and more specifically with their detection due to a rapid decrease in air pressure and the subsequent emission of a warning signal.
(2) Description of the Related Art
To the best of applicant's knowledge, information, and belief, no similar mechanical alarm device exists for the warning of an approaching tornado.